


Старшая сестра

by KisVani



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Episode: s03e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Piper death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Лео спас не Пайпер, а Прю и теперь им надо найти способ, как быть Зачарованными вместе. А тут еще и случается исчезновение подростка-ведьмака и его неплохо бы разыскать...





	

— Магия сделала мою жизнь лучше, — сказала Прю вслух.  
И вздрогнула от фальши в собственном голосе.  
Гидеон только грустно улыбнулся, ничего не ответив. Для старейшины он был слишком понимающим. Прю порой даже сомневалась, что он на самом деле из их числа, а не просто какой-нибудь способный ведьмак или полукровка, вроде её сестры.  
Мысли о Пейдж заставили тяжело вздохнуть. Ещё одной проблемой больше. Ещё одна глава в бесконечной истории провалов семьи Холлиуэлл.  
Вряд ли бы Гидеон понял её — даже если место директора Школы Магии влияло благотворным образом на его чуткость, всё равно он оставался чужаком. А со стороны проблемы виднее, но никто не может предложить решения.  
— Дело в Пейдж, — сказала Прю, решившись объяснить своё молчание. — Мне кажется, что она разрушает всё, до чего дотрагивается.  
Болела голова, болели глаза, казалось, что в них насыпали не песка — соли. Прю закрыла их и постаралась несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть. Она напоминала себе, что пришла сюда не для того, чтобы жаловаться на самую младшую из своих сестёр, а для того, чтобы попросить помощи с исчезнувшим ведьмаком-подростком. Он учился в школе, отправился на выходные к родителям... и исчез. Обеспокоены были и она, и руководство Школы, и старейшины. По крайней мере, часть из них. Другие пытались провести спонтанный сеанс психоанализа.  
— Думаю, дело в другом, — заметил Гидеон. — Не только в том, что может или не может Пейдж.  
— Да, — подтвердила Прю, пусть не стоило этого говорить, но она так устала, — дело в том, что она — не Пайпер.

 

***

Не винить Фиби — вот, что было в жизни Прю сложнее всего. Не винить её за любовь не к тому парню; не винить её за то, что проигнорировала все сигналы, хотя это были даже не звоночки — это был звон колокола на вершине часовни; не винить за верность выбранному пути и семейное упрямство; не винить за то, что готова была рискнуть ради демона и раз, и другой, и третий, в надежде, что её любовь поможет. И она помогла, просто слишком поздно.  
Когда Пайпер уже была убита Шексом, когда Лео был вынужден выбирать, и чувство долга превысило любовь. Он спас Прю — как старшую из Зачарованных и как самую сильную.  
— Мы знали, что этот день наступит, — сказал Лео на похоронах, — день, когда одному из нас придётся выбирать. И мы... мы обещали, что никогда не поставим нашу любовь выше нашего долга.  
Он запнулся посреди фразы, и Прю знала почему: несмотря на слова и обещания, бывали случаи, когда Пайпер и Лео ставили друг друга выше всего остального мира. Выше порой даже спасения невинных, и только удача помогала им всем избежать опасных ситуаций и настоящей трагедии. Но на этот раз пришлось решать дилемму. И Лео выбрал самый правильный и потому самый ужасный способ. И, глядя на тоску в его глазах, Прю задавалась вопросом: а способен ли он теперь быть их хранителем? Способен ли поддерживать Зачарованных, когда нет той, с кем он хотел провести всю её жизнь? И думала о том, что некоторые правила создавались не зря.  
Ангел с ведьмой — не пара. Потому что это боль и страдание для обоих, а потом — неминуемая катастрофа. Кого-то с истинного пути собьют чувства, кто-то не сможет совместить долг перед любимым и долг перед всем остальным миром, кто-то окажется слабее, а кто-то сломается... Прю любила Пайпер и всегда желала ей и Лео счастья. Хотела, чтобы они были вместе, чтобы были счастливы, чтобы вместе растили ребенка, дочь Мелинду, которую видели в будущем, что уже не случится.  
Но теперь Прю ловила себя на мысли, что с самого начала это было ошибкой, отношениями, обречёнными с первого их мига.  
И не могло переубедить её даже то, что благодаря нарушению правил Зачарованные были спасены, ведь у их матери, как оказалось, родилась четвёртая дочь.  
Пейдж.  
Наполовину хранительница, наполовину — ведьма. Ребенок от Сэма, хранителя их матери, с которым та посчитала нужным завести отношения, а потом спрятать их результат — дочь.  
Её существование помогло Силе Трех остаться цельной, ведь они всё равно были тремя сестрами, тремя наследницами сил Мелинды Уорен.  
Пейдж, чьи способности пробудились только теперь, унаследовала «свободные» силы, то есть способность Пайпер управлять молекулами. Останавливать время или разрывать кого-то на части. Правда, она и первое ещё далеко не освоила.  
Порой Прю думала, что она ненавидит Пейдж. Она злилась и на Фиби, эта ярость стала чёрными углями и перестала быть ярким, пылающим пламенем, но она никуда не делась. Фиби и её чувства к Коулу были виной тому, что случилось в особняке, виной тому, что Зачарованные оказались уязвимы и Пайпер погибла.  
Коул не стоил того. Он не стоил смерти их сестры и не стоил того, что Лео оказался сломлен изнутри.  
Прю ненавидела Фиби, ненавидела Пейдж, ненавидела Коула, Лео, Пайпер и саму себя. Она ведь была старшей сестрой. Она не должна была допустить случившегося... но допустила.  
И жить с мыслью об этом было просто невыносимо.

 

***

 

— Да что я делаю не так?!  
Прю посмотрела на покрытую копотью плиту и мысленно ответила: «Абсолютно всё».  
— Что ты смешивала? — спросила она вслух.  
Пейдж всплеснула руками и вытащила листок с кривыми записями из-под стоящей на тумбе тарелки.  
— Я пыталась сварить дымовое зелье, но, похоже, с чем-то переборщила.  
Прю подошла ближе и забрала листок из её руки. Она видела, что чего-то во всем этом не хватало, интуитивно чувствовала... но не могла сказать точно. Специалисткой по зельям в их семье всегда была Пайпер. И Прю, и Фиби разбирались в некоторых вещах, могли сделать что-то, могли следовать указаниям из Книги Таинств. Но не чувствовали себя в этом настолько же уверенными, как Пайпер. Кто бы мог подумать, что им придётся наверстывать упущенное? Причём так быстро и с новой сестрой?  
— Будь внимательнее, — сказала Прю, — думаю, ты неправильно переписала рецепт.  
— Если бы рядом со мной была Книга... — начала Пейдж.  
— Нет, — резко ответила Прю, в висок выстрелило болью, и она постаралась не морщиться, — к Книге ты можешь подойти, только если рядом буду я. Или Фиби. Никакой самодеятельности!  
Пейдж уже открыла рот, но передумала, только взглянув на лицо Прю.  
— Ладно, — сказала она, — всегда мечтала о старшей сестре. Будьте осторожны — мечты сбываются.  
Прю сложила руки на груди и скучающим тоном сказала:  
— Не я стащила книгу, чтобы увеличить размер груди. И убрать прыщи у парня с работы.  
Ответить на это Пейдж было нечем. Она только скривилась и опустила плечи.  
— Я ждала большей ответственности от социального работника, — продолжила Прю, — и от взрослого человека в принципе.  
Пейдж откинула заплетённые в неровную косу волосы за спину и проворчала:  
— Делай мне скидку, я в этом всём недавно...  
Как же Прю устала от этого. Устала от Пейдж, устала от магического общества, с которым приходится общаться, устала от кучи проблем и от той пустоты, которая осталась в их семье, а заполнить её было нечем.  
— Никаких скидок, — резко сказала Прю, — если тебе кажется, что мы здесь играем, то ты ошибаешься. Это серьёзно.  
— Да я поняла уже по тому, что мы начали семейное воссоединение с убийства демона...  
— А потом ты чуть не променяла свет на тьму, — продолжила Прю. — Странное дело: ни я, ни Пайпер не пытались перейти на сторону зла в первый же момент, как обрели силы. Как и Фиби, к слову, а я всегда считала её самой безответственной из всех нас!  
Пейдж нахмурилась и отвернулась к плите.  
— Да успокойся, я же ещё учусь...  
— Учись быстрее, пока всех нас не убили.  
Прю направилась к двери, и когда она обернулась, то увидела, что Пейдж так и стоит, глядя в почерневшую кастрюльку.  
— Пошли, перепишешь рецепт и попробуешь ещё раз.  
Пейдж покачала головой.  
— Знаешь, — сказала она, — я, пожалуй, пойду. Мне сегодня нужно на работу... Это довольно безответственно — на неё не приходить.

 

***

Фиби обнаружилась в гостиной. Прю думала, что она вернётся только вечером, но, видимо, что-то изменилось. Они с Пейдж поздоровались и одновременно попрощались, перед тем как та ушла, подхватив свою сумку.  
— Не попытаешься её остановить? — спросила Фиби, когда прошло несколько секунд, сопровождаемых только тиканьем часов.  
— Не вижу смысла, — ответила Прю. — Она должна сама понять, насколько ей необходима наша семья. И насколько важно слушать мнение более опытных её членов. Если я позволю себе бежать за ней — Пейдж решит, что может вертеть нами как захочет.  
Фиби закатила глаза.  
— Она — не собака, которую надо дрессировать, она — наша сестра!  
— Но она ведёт себя хуже любой невоспитанной собаки!  
Головная боль, теперь уже постоянная спутница Прю, вгрызалась в разум с удвоенной силой.  
— Я знаю тебя с детства, — сказала Фиби. — Когда я была подростком, ты вообще пыталась превратиться в мою мать. Но, честно говоря, мать из тебя была плоховатая.  
— Это вечер обвинений? — спросила Прю. — Если да, то давай закончим с программой, и я пойду к себе немного поработать над поиском нашего ведьмака.  
— Нет, — покачала головой Фиби, — я просто пытаюсь тебе объяснить ситуацию. Я знаю тебя с детства, я люблю тебя, но я понимаю, что ты слишком часто перегибаешь палку.  
Прю посмотрела в сторону двери. Возможно, ей и стоило бы вести себя с Пейдж помягче, но она не могла. Не сейчас, когда весь демонический мир почувствовал их уязвимость. А у неё словно бы не осталось ни капли сил. Каждое движение давалось с трудом.  
— Мне тоже нелегко, — продолжила Фиби, проследив её взгляд. — Между мной и тобой всегда был буфер, а теперь я и сама должна им быть. А это сложно, когда ты и меня считаешь безответственной.  
Прю невесело улыбнулась.  
— Сколько ты слышала? — спросила она.  
— Да почти всё. Расскажешь, что тебе сказали в Школе Магии?  
Прю подумала, что у Фиби тоже есть поводы её ненавидеть. Но она как-то с этим справляется. Значит, и ей нужно попытаться.

***

Информация, которую дал Гидеон, была не сильно обнадёживающей. Робин Браун выглядел типичным учеником. Прю, по крайней мере, надеялась, что правильно понимает альтернативную систему табелей и оценок Школы Магии. И не менее типичным подростком с обычным набором шалостей и проблем.  
Вряд ли у кого-то были причины его похищать, точно так же, как у него самого не было особых причин сбегать.  
— Может, кто-то собирает подростков с магическими силами? — предположила Прю, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу.  
Они с Фиби сидели на чердаке, листали Книгу Таинств, в надежде, что она подскажет им какой-то ответ.  
— Тогда были бы и другие пропавшие, — не согласилась Фиби, — а их нет. Исчез только Робин Браун.  
Она достала фотографию: обычный подросток лет пятнадцати, рыжий, со светлыми глазами и узким носом.  
— Может, попробуем опять поискать кристаллом? — предложила Фиби.  
— Нет, мы пробовали, — Прю задумалась — не сходить ли вниз за льдом, чтобы прикладывать его ко лбу.  
Никакие лекарства, которые она пила, не действовали. Головные боли начались с посещения Школы Магии. Впервые она испытала их в кабинете Гидеона, и с тех пор всё только усиливалось.  
— Мы просто не привыкли к детективной работе, — вздохнула Фиби, перелистывая страницу про Абраксиса. — Обычно демоны сами приходят к нам, вламываются в дом, пытаются нас убить...  
— Но пропавшие дети случались, — не согласилась Прю.  
— Верно, но там тоже к нам едва ли не пришли на порог, — Фиби захлопнула Книгу. — Слушай, а ты говорила со старшей сестрой этого парня? Или это была частная беседа, куда младших не допускают?  
Прю потратила кое-какое время на то, чтобы понять, о чем же Фиби говорит. Мигрень и усталость отвлекали. Старшая сестра? Гидеон ни о чем таком не заикнулся, впрочем, он больше был занят попытками душеспасительной беседы, потому ему было просто не до этого. Они и о Робине почти не говорили, Гидеон только передал документы Прю и всё.  
— А с чего ты взяла, что у Робина Брауна была сестра? — спросила она.  
Фиби пошелестела листами бумаги и свитками, которые были сложенны на стоящем рядом столе.  
— Подожди... О, вот, профессор Альден отмечает, что Робин ничуть не менее талантлив, чем Паула, которую этот самый Альден учил несколько лет назад. Хотя она, по его словам, была более прилежной.  
Прю покачала головой, отчего боль не преминула сильнее впиться в её разум.  
— Бессмыслица какая, — сказала она. — Почему тогда родители ничего мне не сказали?  
— Думаю, нам стоит переговорить с ними, — пришла к выводу Фиби, — но только после того, как ты выпьешь что-нибудь от головной боли и полежишь. Мне на тебя смотреть уже больно, не говоря уже обо всём остальном.  
— Да я в порядке, — отмахнулась Прю.  
Это было наглой ложью, и Фиби без труда её заметила.  
— Никаких «в порядке»! — возмутилась она. — По новоприобретённому праву средней сестры отправляю тебя в свою комнату!  
— Нет такого права, — ответила Прю.  
— А теперь будет. Должны же у средней сестры быть какие-то бонусы! Старшая всем командует, младшая ведёт себя кое-как...  
Прю рассмеялась.  
— А средняя несет ответственность за обеих, — сказала она. — Ладно, я пойду. Но ненадолго. И потом ещё раз пойдем к Браунам, уже вместе. 

 

***

 

Новая зацепка привела их в новый тупик. Брауны понятия не имели, о какой Пауле могла идти речь.  
— У нас только сын, — сказала миссис Браун, испуганно глядя то на Фиби, то на Прю.  
Она тоже была ведьмой, но, как сама призналась в прошлый визит Прю, испытывала некоторое благоговение перед Зачарованными. И сказала, что они в магическом мире — легенда, которую почитают. Прю даже удивилась, что они никогда особо об этом не слышали. И получила ответ уже от мистера Брауна, что почти все в магическом обществе любят некоторую степень приватности. И предпочитают и сами не вмешиваться в чужую жизнь, и не вмешивать чужих в свою. Лучше, как он сказал, общаться с простыми людьми. Так легче помнить, кого нужно защищать от зла.  
Тогда они были спокойны и, пусть и волновались за Робина, не выглядели слишком напуганными. Теперь всё изменилось.  
— Если вы помните что-то, но не хотите говорить, то вам стоило бы захотеть, — сказала Прю.  
Миссис и мистер Браун, как две капли воды похожий на собственного сына, просто возрастом намного старше, переглянулись.  
— Я не уверен, что понимаю, о чём речь, — проговорил мистер Браун. — Вы наверняка перепутали нас с другими Браунами. Это распространённая фамилия.  
Миссис Браун только поджала губы.  
— Но профессор Альден упоминал о ней, — не сдавалась Прю.  
— Вот с ним и поговорите, — посоветовал мистер Браун. — А не с нами.

 

***

 

Профессор Альден оказался эльфом. Он недовольно смотрел снизу вверх на Фиби и Прю, стоя у кафедры, на которую собирался взобраться.  
— Ваша младшая сестра уже была здесь, — сказал он, — и расспрашивала меня обо всем. Вы или ходите втроём, или обменивайтесь информацией что ли.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это означает? — спросила Фиби.  
— Пейдж не пошла на работу, — сказала Прю. — Значит, все разговоры об ответственности — просто пустые разговоры. И ничего больше.  
Фиби взялась за голову.  
— Иногда мне хочется дать тебе подзатыльник, — сказала она. — Это значит, что она работает над тем же, над чем и мы! И ты её не отпугнула совсем.  
— Девушки, — проскрипел профессор Альден, — если вы не очень заняты, то вкратце: Паула Браун была лучшей из моих студентов за многие годы. А потом она начала страдать из-за головных болей, если верить её словам. Успеваемость пошла на спад, а после моя ученица исчезла, и все сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. Ужасное происшествие хотя бы потому, что показывает безалаберность местного руководства!  
Он резко замолк и принялся озираться по сторонам.  
— Не говорите никому о моих словах, — попросил Альден тише. — О последних, во всяком случае. Теперь исчез и Робин, что разбивает мне сердце. Мальчик тоже был неплох. После исчезновения Паулы ему даже перестало мешать извечное соперничество с ней. Я сказал то же самое вашей сестре и дал доступ к конспектам и самостоятельным работам Робина Брауна. А потом она ушла.  
— Мы можем посмотреть те же конспекты? — спросила Фиби.  
Прю не была в настроении разбирать каракули подростка, вряд ли бы тогда усталость куда-то делась, но выбора у них не было. Разве что вызвать Лео и попросить его найти Пейдж...  
— А это идея, — сказала Прю вслух и объяснила удивленной Фиби: — Я подумала, что могу попросить Лео разыскать Пейдж, пока ты ищешь информацию, тогда надо только...  
Мир вокруг покачнулся. Или покачнулась сама Прю. Она заметила обеспокоенную Фиби и то, что профессор Альден что-то говорит. Но слов не разобрала. Казалось, что из всего тела вытащили кости, и Прю просто стекла на пол. Сознание погасло секунду спустя.

 

***

 

В себя Прю пришла, ощущая, что висит в воздухе. Она посмотрела по сторонам, открыв глаза, и поняла, что ей не кажется. Оказалось, что её подвесили в воздухе какой-то магией, и теперь Прю медленно вращалась вокруг своей оси. И чувствовал себя при этом курицей-гриль.  
— Эй! — возмутилась она. — Что происходит? Верните меня на поверхность!  
Послушался смешок, и Прю мягко опустилась на кровать. Она мгновенно перевернулась, чтобы увидеть стоящих над ней Фиби, Гидеона и незнакомую женщину с короткими волосами и в белой свободной одежде.  
— Меня зовут Джессика, и я местная целительница, — сказала она. — Занимаюсь болезнями, которые были вызваны магическими причинами.  
— О... — только и ответила Прю. — Магическими?  
Головная боль не исчезла, но отступила, оставляя после себя такое чувство, будто черепную коробку набили ватой.  
Фиби присела рядом с кроватью и принялась говорить:  
— Мы выяснили, что твоя мигрень и слабость не просто так, — сказала она. — Это злокозненное влияние извне...  
Гидеон прокашлялся.  
— Незачем пытаться быть вежливой, — попросил он, — говорите как есть. Робин Браун каким-то образом сумел навесить на вас заклинание, которое забирает ваши силы. Мы нашли формулы в его конспектах... Всё было у нас под носом. Проклятье! Как мы могли этого не заметить?  
Прю приподнялась на подушках.  
— Выходит, — сказала она, мысленно складывая «два» и «два», — что Паула исчезла не просто так. Он выпил её силы, верно?  
Джессика отошла и вернулась с чашкой в руках.  
— Пейте, это поможет заглушить его влияние на вас, — сказала она, — хотя и не уберет полностью.  
— Думаю, это моя вина, — продолжил Гидеон. — Не заметил ростков зла в своем воспитаннике. По всей видимости, Робин ужасно ревновал Паулу к своим родителям и учителям, он чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что он слабее старшей сестры. Потому и пошёл на отчаянные меры.  
Прю принялась пить то, что принесла Джессика.  
— Что это за мерзость? — спросила Прю. Горечь у отвара была такая, что появилось ощущение, словно обволокло её всю, хоть купайся потом в сахарной ванне.  
— Зелье, — ответила Джессика с обидой в голосе. — Вы пришли в себя благодаря «мерзости».  
Гидеон положил ладонь ей на плечо и сказал:  
— Тише, давайте не будем ссориться. Как бы там ни было, но в своё заклинание талантливый мальчик Робин Браун вписал систему стирания памяти. Потому всем показалось, что Паулы и не существовало вовсе.  
Прю, заметив суровый взгляд Джессики, принялась пить отвар дальше. На третьем глотке она поняла, что не настолько он и противен.  
— Но профессор Альден запомнил, — сказала Фиби. — Почему?  
— Он — эльф, — ответил Гидеон, — у них немного иное свойство памяти. На неё Робин не рассчитал.  
Прю вздохнула. Выходило, что не она так измоталась, а кто-то целенаправленно отбирает у неё силы. Захотелось проучить его как следует — не наказывать как виновного, конечно, нет, но спасти его как невинного и попытаться наставить на путь истинный. Внутренний голос подсказал, что нелегко это будет, особенно после смерти на совести... Но другой голос напомнил ей про Коула. Если демону можно было попробовать исправиться даже после десятилетий убийств и нападений, то почему нельзя обычному мальчишке?  
— Известно, где Робин может быть? — спросила Прю.  
— Я порылась в его записях... и мне было видение, — сказала Фиби, — уточнила у Гидеона и уже успела наведаться к Браунам... Есть один домик, где у них когда-то начиналось строительство, но так и застряло. Робин там был.  
— Тогда в путь, — ответила Прю, — зови Лео и будем перемещаться. Директор, вы с нами?  
— Предпочту не путаться под ногами, — улыбнулся Гидеон, — тем более, что это подросток, а не маститый демон. Но в школе есть порталы, которые можно настроить на любую точку земного шара. И несколько вне его. Потому вам вовсе не нужно ждать Лео...  
Прю слышала в его голосе какие-то другие нотки, не те, что звучали во время их первого разговора про Робина.  
— Что вы недоговариваете? — спросила Прю.  
Джессика отошла, тактично давая им возможность поговорить.  
— Только то, что Лео опять вызывают к старейшинам... Я тоже могу присутствовать на совете, но не хочу надолго оставлять школу.  
Прю кивнула, она понимала, что Лео в последнее время не так много времени проводит на земле. Тут была проблема и в том, что недавно произошло среди его подопечных, и в том, что вряд ли он по-настоящему хотел находиться в доме, где погибла Пайпер.  
— Что ж, — проворчала Прю. — Тогда и справимся с вашим Робином. И привезём его вам же, будете перевоспитывать.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Фиби.  
— Готовой надрать зад одному зарвавшемуся подростку, — ответила Прю, вставая с кровати. — Чем быстрее мы разберёмся с Робином, тем быстрее я освобожусь от его мерзкого заклинания.  
Фиби кивнула.  
— Согласна, — ответила она, — а я вызову Лео. На всякий случай, пусть подстрахует. Покажете, как настраивается этот ваш портал, Гидеон?..

 

***

 

Перемещение по школьному порталу было не очень уютным, но, если сравнить все разные типы перемещений, которые уже успела испытать Прю, то это тянуло на стойкую шестёрку по десятибалльной шкале неприятности. Но они с Фиби оказались в старом доме, указанном профессором Альденом.  
И там, в неровных красноватых лучах заходящего солнца, проникавших в комнату через широкое окно, они увидели Робина Брауна, того самого худощавого подростка, фотографии которого лежали в его школьном деле... и Пейдж, стоящую перед ним.  
Она обернулась, когда заметила оживление Робина.  
— Вот и твои старшие сёстры! — сказал тот. — Конечно же, пришли.  
— Рада, что ты здесь, — заметила Фиби, — и помогаешь нам его ловить.  
Непонимание отразилась на лице Пейдж, и Прю заподозрила, что радоваться пока рано.  
— Я узнала, что Робин мог прятаться тут, — объяснила Пейдж, — но не думала, что его надо ловить. Он рассказал мне про свою сестру, про несчастный случай. И я подумала, что мы должны ему помочь!  
Прю моргнула.  
— Несчастный случай? — переспросила она. — Да он убил свою сестру! Высосал её силы. Из чистой зависти.  
— Неправда! — почти взвизгнул Робин, он обошел Пейдж и теперь стоял перед Прю и Фиби. — С Паулой вышло случайно! Я не думал, что подействует настолько хорошо.  
Прю попыталась сделать шаг, и перед глазами всё поплыло. Слова Робина она услышала уже сквозь плотную завесу боли, рези в глазах и, казалось, во всём теле.  
— А вот с ней — специально. Она не уважает тебя, Пейдж, как Паула не уважала меня. Я подслушал, что она говорила директору про тебя. Я ещё ходил по школе, прячась, а они не пытались обсуждать тебя тихо.  
Прю покачнулась и упала бы, не подхвати её Фиби. Робин говорил ещё что-то, но она различила только ответ Пейдж:  
— Но это не повод убивать!  
— Ещё какой, — ответил Робин, — и это не убийство... просто её больше не станет существовать в нашем мире. Правда, счастье? Никто и не пожалеет, потому что нельзя жалеть того, кого не помнишь.  
Он протянул руку к Прю. Она попыталась отмахнуть от мальчишки, ударить его о стену или сделать ещё что-нибудь, но силы её не слушались. Фиби пока не сориентировалась, занятая тем, что пыталась не дать ей упасть... а ведь счёт шел на секунды. Это Прю четко осознала: ещё немного, и она умрёт.  
— Когда её не станет, ты будешь счастлива, как я без Паулы! — сказал Робин.  
— Не смей поднимать руку на мою сестру! — рявкнула Пейдж, вставая между Робином и Прю.  
Она взмахнула руками, и Прю уже собралась напомнить ей, что её силы не сработают против других светлых ведьм и ведьмаков. Пусть Робин и сделал ошибку, но это не сделало его злом. Но только Прю успела набрать воздуха, как силы Пейдж сработали... не так, как все ожидали. Стена за спиной мальчишки взорвалась. Кирпичи кладки разлетелись во все стороны, пол просел, а потолок почти рухнул им на головы.  
Фиби оттащила Прю за руку куда-то в сторону, и в поднявшейся пыли сначала не было ничего видно. А потом, когда она немного улеглась, можно было заметить, что произошло. Робин слабо шевелился на полу перед ними, а рядом с ним, под обломками балки и мелким крошевом кирпичей, лежала Пейдж.  
Фиби рядом ойкнула, а Прю бросила вперёд.  
— Пейдж!  
Появление Лео она отметила только, когда он присел рядом с ней, чтобы помочь.

 

***

 

К счастью, всё выглядело намного хуже, чем было на самом деле. Они быстро убрали обломки и привели Пейдж в порядок.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Прю, обращаясь к Лео.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Эй, я ещё жива или попала в ад? — спросила Пейдж.  
— Ну, я рядом с тобой, — ответила Прю, взяв ее за руку, — значит, мы попали в ад вместе.  
— Я по поводу тебя и не сомневалась, — Пейдж села с её помощью. — Ты в аду точно всех построишь и заставишь маршировать ровными шеренгами.  
Она попыталась отряхнуть штукатурку с чёрной одежды, но от этого стало только хуже.  
— Не всё настолько плохо, — хмыкнула Прю.  
— Встать можешь? — спросил Лео.  
— Ты же меня подлечил? Значит, могу, — Пейдж поднялась на ноги и оглянулась, оценивая «поле боя». — Ну ничего себе! Это я устроила? А где мальчишка?  
— Фиби запустила портал и перенесла его в Школу Магии, — сказала Прю, отпуская её руку. — А откуда ты знала, что надо прийти сюда?  
— Мне случается работать с «потеряшками» и сбежавшими подростками, — ответила Пейдж, — я примерно понимаю, как они думают. Просто узнала, нет ли у Браунов запасного дома...  
Было обидно, что они с Фиби не заметили такой очевидной вещи. Всё же она была права: детективная работа — не для них.  
Странно было не чувствовать истощения и головной боли, словно рассеялся туман, и Прю теперь видела намного более ясно. Например, то, как вела себя в последнее время с Пейдж. Или, скорее, как вела себя всё время. Не в заклинаниях Робина было дело — или не только в них.  
— Фиби не побоялась, что мы друг друга убьём? — спросила Пейдж.  
— Я попытаюсь вас разнять, — ответил Лео.  
Он положил ладони на плечи Прю и Пейдж.  
— Домой?  
— Было бы неплохо, — сказала Прю.  
— А меня, может, закинешь ко мне в квартирку? Ну, знаешь, чтобы я не мешалась под ногами...  
Она ещё не успела договорить, когда Прю снова взяла её за руку.  
— Особняк — и твой дом тоже, — сказала она уверенно, — мы всегда рады тебя там видеть. Даже если я говорю обратное, не верь мне.  
Пейдж хмыкнула.  
— Буду иметь в виду, что твоё мнение можно не учитывать вовсе!  
— Эй, а вот этого я не говорила!  
Прежде чем всё растворилось в свете перемещения, Прю увидела улыбку Пейдж. И мысль о том, что её младшая сестра в порядке, что они живы и вместе, грела душу. Пусть завтра они опять начнут из-за чего-нибудь ругаться — это неважно. Ведь они семья. И ничто этого не изменит.


End file.
